1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to circuit breaker assemblies, such as, for example, circuit breaker panels for a number of circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers are used, for example, in aircraft electrical systems where they not only provide overcurrent protection but also serve as switches for turning equipment on and off. Aircraft or subminiature circuit breakers, for instance, are typically relatively small to accommodate the relatively high-density layout of aircraft circuit breaker panels, which make circuit breakers for numerous circuits accessible to a user. Aircraft electrical systems can consist, for example, of hundreds of circuit breakers, each of which is used for a circuit protection function as well as a circuit disconnection function through a push-pull handle.
The circuit breaker push-pull handle is moved from in-to-out in order to open the corresponding load circuit. This action may be either manual or, else, automatic in the event of an overload or fault condition. If the push-pull handle is moved from out-to-in, then the load circuit is re-energized. If the load circuit had been automatically de-energized, then the out-to-in operation of the push-pull handle corresponds to a circuit breaker reset action.
Such circuit breakers typically include a threaded bezel. A suitable fastener, such as a nut and washer, mount the circuit breaker at a corresponding opening of an aircraft circuit breaker mounting panel. The push-pull handle passes through the bezel to the user side of the mounting panel. The circuit breaker also typically includes line and load screw terminals disposed on the opposite maintenance side of the mounting panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,436 discloses a circuit breaker assembly, such as a plug-in circuit breaker panel, including a housing, an electrical bus structure coupled to the housing, and a number of first plug-in members coupled to the electrical bus structure. A number of circuit breakers include a first surface and a second plug-in member disposed opposite the first surface. The second plug-in member of each of the number of circuit breakers is mated with a corresponding one of the number of first plug-in members. A plate member is removably coupled to the housing. The plate member includes a first surface and an opposite second surface. The first surface of the number of circuit breakers engages the opposite second surface of the plate member in order to maintain mating of each of the number of circuit breakers with the corresponding one of the number of first plug-in members.
If the plug-in circuit breaker panel is desired to be mounted in an overhead configuration with the push-pull operating handle of the circuit breakers being disposed generally downward, then a retention problem of the plug-in circuit breakers may result if the plate member, such as a face plate or cover member, is removed, for example, for maintenance or problem diagnosis or correction.
There is room for improvement in circuit breaker assemblies.